The Abnormal
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: Ryuko and Mako are on their way to "Rinne High School" in Kanagawa, Japan. Up in the sky, they see a shooting star and it crash lands on a beach nearby. Could it be connected to the Life Fibers in some way? Or will this turn out to be another dumb fanfic by GCH?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after episode 25! Remember this is purely fanmade and if you aren't familiar with my content, then just an FYI I enjoy being with the characters I love. As in, I'M IN IT! Yeah, call me an egomaniac or an obsessed weeb. Perhaps I'm retarded, but I'd rather be an abnormal anyway.**

_It's dark, I can't see a thing...wait! What's this?! I'm seeing stars! A glimmer of hope flashes before my eyes once again, to this helpless soul; a creature who thinks differently, has a different heartbeat, an odd voice, portrays a strange attitude, and looks weird. I'm far from the norm! I believe fictional characters and even real people exist as angels inside me. They protect my heart from crippling despair and overwhelming anger. While it may seem all fine and dandy, in truth I'm an obsessed weeb. But before I say more than I should, let's get to our story!_

Ryuko and Mako are heading to their new school, "Rinne High School" in Kanagawa, Japan. I guess Ryuko is gonna be a transfer student once again. She misses Senketsu, but Mako told her bestie that he'll always be in her heart. Heh, just like those "angels" I mentioned.

The sun is setting, revealing some stars in the sky. One catches Ryuko's eye, a falling star. How odd to see one now.

"Mako? Is that what I think it is?" she asked.  
"It looks like a shooting star, but it could be a helicopter light." Mako thought.  
"No, it's falling fast...RIGHT THIS WAY!"

A fast moving star crashes on a beach nearby. The truck abruptly stops seeing the phenomenon land right by it. Everyone turns their attention to the left where smoke is arising. Barazo, Sukuyo, Mataro, and Guts peek their heads out the same window in awe of what they had just witnessed.

Ryuko and Mako go on ahead of them to see what had just crashed on the beach. Mako clumsy as she is, slides off the indented road and falls face first into the sand.

"Are you okay?" Ryuko asked, helping her friend.  
"Yeah." Mako answered coughing up a little bit of sand. "Just a scratch, no problem!"

They shortly turn their gaze to the crater nearby. The smoke had cleared enough for them to see a human body in it. Knowing this, Ryuko races over to see if said human is okay. The others shortly follow, nearly out of breath. Our edgy hero kneels by the unconscious girl, examining for any injuries. When Ryuko listens to the girl's chest, she hears an unusual heartbeat pounding in her eardrum. It's not in rhythm, it's irregular.

"Is she alive?" Barazo asked.  
"Yeah, but there's something off." Ryuko answered. "Her heart is beating in an odd rhythm."  
"Huh? Is she an alien?" Mako asked.  
"No, but she may need a doctor."

Barazo offers to be the doctor, but Ryuko and Mako are in agreement to find a "real" doctor. Just to clear something up, the girl in the crater is me. The one who ruins everything you know and love about video games and anime. I'm a 23 year old weeb who has nothing better to do than dream about adventures that'll never happen IRL. A somewhat new face to the wall of shame, an addition to the worst people on the internet, and you get the idea.

As I wake up, I can hear mumbled voices coming from Ryuko and the others. It didn't click that I was in the presence of yet another incredible anime protagonist until my vision cleared. Instinctively, I bolt away from them out of fear and shock. The group is a little confused yet concerned.

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt ya." Ryuko assured. "Are you okay? You fell pretty hard."  
"I'm fine, this rock protected me." I said pulling it out.

It's that white Chaos Emerald, gem thing yet again. The gang is in awe of its existence. Who wouldn't? I've had this gem since I came in contact with Sonic's world. I can vaguely remember having adventures with him and his friends a long time ago, but they aren't anything special.

"Where did you get that?" Mako asked.  
"I found it in my backyard." I said putting it back in my pocket. "But enough of my rambles, I'm off!"  
"Where are you going?" Ryuko asked.  
"Forward."  
"So are we, wanna join us?"

This is too convenient, but it's a self-insert fanfic so it's gonna be sometimes. I look at Ryuko with eyes wider than the vast sea beside me. Her serious yet sweet look warmed my heart. I slowly make my way towards them without noticing. The group remains still as I awkwardly inch my way closer to Ryuko's side. Her face slowly turned into a confused look.

"Are you okay?" Ryuko asked. I stop myself from coming any closer. I'm currently one foot away from them. My body trembles and it shows. How more awkward can this get?! I can never get over my social anxiety, it's dumb! But another reason why I shake is my heart has extra beats. In other words, it works overtime hence why I shake so much.  
"I'd l-love t-to, b-b-but I-I can't." I said tripping over every word. I bury my head in shame, trying to hold back any tears. I can stop or ease the tension if I hug Ryuko, but that'd be weird in itself.  
"Why not? What's wrong?" Mako, small as she is sneaks a peek at my face. She knows I'm on the verge of tears. Lovely!

"Hey, don't cry." Mako said hugging my leg. "We'll help you, right Ryuko?"  
"It'd be wrong not to." Ryuko agreed. "Besides, I want to know about that gem of yours."  
"Why? It's not important. Heck, I'm not important! So leave me alone!" I cried.

I turn around and dash ahead. Tears blur my vision and my lungs struggle to work. I didn't know why I was sent here and I didn't want to harm Ryuko and the others. This world shouldn't have to suffer because of me. No one needs me and if they did it'd be for their own gain.

Mako chases after me without warning so Ryuko soon follows after. They call me, but not by name since they don't know it. I hear Mako spouting encouraging nonsense to draw me back in. Yeah, it doesn't work.

"Go away! Go on your own adventures! Go to school and live a normal life!" I yelled. That was it, my body gave into the fatigue. I stop in my tracks to catch my breath. Ryuko had finally caught up and knelt beside me.  
"Stop making this harder than it already is!" she yelled in frustration. "Listen, we can help you and that gem may be connected to the Life Fibers in some way."  
"I doubt it! It's a rock!" I cried. "But since I have nowhere else to go, you really want me to tag along?"  
"Of course! You can stay with us until you find a way back home." Mako intruded.

I attempt to run away again, But Mako grabs my legs to stop me from running. "You don't have to go alone!" she insisted. I shiver and cry. This is impossible! No one should love me!

"I'D JUST BE A BURDEN! GO AWAY!" I screamed.  
"You won't, I promise we'll figure something out!" Mako assured.

I look at Ryuko and her face clearly shows concern. I get back up on my feet and accept their kindness. It still felt awkward especially after that unnecessary drama we just had. I expected Ryuko to say something after that, but she remained silent. She looked normal with her idle frown and determined eyes. Mako is holding Ryuko's hand, smiling like nothing's wrong in the world. It kinda ticked me off, but it was also kinda cute. I guess I'm just...jealous. Why is it that I feel this way near people I tremendously love? I'm not "in love" with Ryuko, I just want to be friends with her too. She means something to me, I feel it in my heart.

When we arrived back at the truck, I apologize to the Mankanshoku family for causing drama. Thankfully they were nice and invited me in. I had to be in the house because I didn't want to be on the roof. Too dangerous! I rest in the dining room where the family chows on those mystery croquettes. To be honest, I wonder what's in them. Hopefully nothing poisonous. Doubt it since they've lived on them for a long time.

Leaning against the wall, I can feel my heart beating the same odd rhythm it always makes. It causes my breathing to be harder than it should, almost like I'm on the verge of death and I need oxygen. Maybe I am and just don't know it. No one would miss me or even care if I died, right? Yeah, no one wants an emo, yet happy-go-lucky weeb around anyway. I'm just a mix of DSP and CWC; a retarded woman child living in her parents house who still doesn't have a job. Can't wait to see my Down the Rabbit Hole episode on Fredrik Knudsen's channel.

I sigh and let my mind wander in sorrow. While it takes my breath away, it's justice that I suffer for my sins. It was going fine until…

_"You need to stop doing this to yourself!"_ a voice yelled.

I jumped at the sound and looked for the source of that voice. Is Senketsu alive?! Is it another Kamui? What could it be?!


	2. Chapter 2

I rise up and look around the house since sitting around won't do me any good. Every now and then I say "hello" or "is anyone there?" to get the voice's attention. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked. As I walk into the dining room, I see _it_!

"About time you find me!" the floating gem said. Yep! My gem is talking!

"Y-you're talking!" I gasped.  
"So going to fictional worlds and meeting aliens doesn't shock you, but this does?!"  
"I can't believe it! You remained silent this whole time, why?"  
"I figured this would be a perfect opportunity to use my voice."  
"Because plot!" I said rolling my eyes.

This is phenomenal! I can talk to this gem like Ryuko could talk to Senketsu. My only hope is that I won't have to say goodbye to it. I doubt it though. Without the gem, I wouldn't be able to return to my dimension.

"Now that you can talk, can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked.  
"You already know why." the gem answered.  
"Don't give me that answer! Give it to me straight, dumb rock!"  
"Tell me what your heart says?"

I lower my eyes, feeling tears on the edge of my eyelids. While I knew, it was ridiculous. There's no way Ryuko and I can be friends. She did allow me to come along, but that doesn't mean anything. I think all she wants is to learn about the stupid glowing rock I have. Wouldn't that be out of character for Ryuko though?

Speak of the devil, her and Mako enter rather suddenly by forcing the door wide open. "What's going on?!" Ryuko asked. I step into her view and block the floating gem. I can already tell my face was red, but I can hopefully trick her by lying.

"Nothing! I thought I heard voices." I said sheepishly.  
"We did too!" Mako gasped.

Ryuko sighs and shoves me out of the way. Cover blown! You stubborn little-ah never mind! This girl was already dead set on finding me out anyway. Mako slips her way towards Ryuko and sees the floating gem.

"Ooohhh! It's pretty!" she said in awe.  
"Why thank you!" the gem said flattered.  
"Please, you're just a bootleg white Chaos Emerald!" I said kind of annoyed.

The girls were confused, until it dawned on them that Ryuko could only hear Senketsu's voice. It made our edgy hero kind of happy.

"Did the gem just talk to you?" Ryuko asked.  
"Yes. Could you hear him?" I asked.

They shook their heads "no". We all turned our gaze to the gem with big old eyes. Then the girls turned to me. "Wh-what is it?" I asked sheepishly. Mako put her hands in the air like a Diamond Salute from Steven Universe and a spotlight shines upon her.

_Hallelujah!_

"You are only able to hear the gem just like Ryuko was only able to hear Senketsu! That means you are a loner who needs friends in her life just like Ryuko. Maybe you are crazy, insane, dilousinal, psycho, mentally unstable-"  
"All right that's enough!" I said punching her aside.  
"Mako! Why did you do that?!" Ryuko yelled.  
"She didn't need to tell me what I already know."

I can tell I made Ryuko even more mad, just great! "But Mako is right about something." I added before things get worse. "I do need friends." Her face went from angry to calm. Thank God! To show how sorry I am, I tend to Mako's injuries if she has any. Thankfully she doesn't.

"I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me!" I pleaded.  
"Don't worry! I've taken worse beatings than that!" Mako said standing up proudly. "Right, Ryuko?"  
"Right!" she said petting the girl's head.

My envy comes back to haunt me so I hide my face in my hair. Stupid tears won't yield to me, why?! To make things worse, Mako notices this again. They don't need a burden like me, no one does!

"Ryuko, I think she's crying again." Mako pointed out.  
"No I'm not!" I said defensively.  
"Are you sure?"

Ugh! I hate it when this happens! I'm fragile in this state; I feel as though my body could crumble at any second. But that doesn't stop them. Ryuko decides to take action and step closer to me. With my head down, I can only see her white shoes a foot away from me.

"What do you want?" I asked refusing to cry.  
"Look up." she simply said.

I attempt to do just that and I see Ryuko smiling slightly. Why? Does she enjoy my tears? No, is it something else? "Now what?" I asked. Her blue eyes hid for a moment and lit up with a light I'm familiar with. A light that ignites hope and determination in any soul who looks at it.

"Don't hide from us, we're your friends." Ryuko said with a rather sweet smile.  
"Ry-Ryuko!" I cried.

Finally, I muster up the courage to hug her. She seems to be okay with it since she hugged back. I felt the tension leave my body from Ryuko's light yet firm embrace. Only if I could experience this sensation forever, sigh! Anytime someone I care for deeply hugs me, I feel all of my worries disappear.

"Th-thank you, Ryuko." I said in a calmer tone.  
"You're welcome." she said letting go. "Also, I never got your name."  
"Oh! My sincerest apologies! It's Rebekah, but you can call me Bekah or Bex. Whatever rolls off the tongue for you better."  
"Sounds good to me! So, Bekah just what IS that gem?"  
"It's a long story, but I'll explain."

To sum it up for you readers, the white or silver gem is a stone that is made up of mankind's wishes since the beginning of time. With that being said, it can grant you wishes with some restrictions. You can't wish to kill anyone, make someone fall in love with you, or bring someone back from the dead if they'd been dead for over a week. Also, you can only make three wishes per week. Use them wisely! One last thing, you can travel to different worlds on your own accord or the gem's.

"It's like a genie!" Mako gasped.  
"That's...incredible!" Ryuko said in awe.  
"No kidding!" I said smiling. "With it being connected to me, I can gain powers to thrive in the worlds I travel to. Sometimes I have to use my own wits and the wishes I have."  
"Don't forget I can talk to you!" the gem intruded.  
"Oh, right! I bet you gained that by traveling here."

An awkward silence fills the room, until we're interrupted by the house being lifted by Barazo and Mataro then placed on the land. Boy was Ryuko mad! She opened the window and cussed at them. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.  
Finally we made it to our destination! It was time for dinner so Mrs. Mankanshoku made some mystery croquettes and they were surprisingly as good as she claims them to be. Ryuko was happy along with the rest of the family. It felt good to see her smiling like this. Heck, it feels good to see anyone genuinely smiling.

"Do you girls go to school tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Not until Monday-wait! How did you know?" Ryuko wondered.  
"I kinda know your story. I'm from another dimension remember?"  
"Right."

Ryuko was thinking that she forgot something, but what was it? "Oh! Right, tomorrow we'll be taking you to the hospital." I was shocked! Thinking something horrible was happening to me.

"Wait, what?!" I gasped.  
"When you were unconscious, I listened to your heart and it had an odd rhythm." she explained.  
"Really? Ah, it's probably nothing!"  
"Well just in case, we're taking you to a professional doctor!"  
"Yeah, but no offense to the Mankanshoku family I don't trust them."  
"Especially after they wrapped me in bandages to the point I couldn't walk!" Mako added.

A moment of laughter broke out after a moment of silence. It felt surreal! Moments like this keep me going and it makes my heart happy. I actually felt loved by Ryuko and the Mankanshoku family.

Now that it's time for bed, everyone went to change. What am I going to wear? Any pair of PJs I want! I can get Ryuko's PJs my size or even Ruby's. But I decided to wear jet black PJs since I was feeling "edgy". Sukuyo laid out a futon for me to sleep on. Thankfully I can adapt to sleeping on the floor especially after that bed bug infestation. Also for my convenience, my futon is next to Ryuko's.

"Sleep well, Ryuko." I said turning my gaze to her.  
"You too." she said returning a smile.

The lights went off and we all began to doze off.


	3. Chapter 3

I_t's dark yet again. What's with these "dark" dreams? Instead of a light, I hear a heart beating and it's getting faster. Then it loses its rhythm, is this my heart I'm hearing? It has to be because I'm feeling its pain and my oxygen is low. A red glare flashes before me, but it does nothing to stop what is happening. "Do...l...s…..h..p.." a voice echos cutting in and out. "Li...i….s….g..o…" That's the last I hear of the voice and I faint._

*gasp*

I wake up in a cold sweat. My heart is racing and my chest hurts. _"Breathe, Bex."_ I said to myself in my mind. I look around and it seems Ryuko and Mako are already up. Speaking of which, Ryuko comes in to check up on me.

"You okay?" she asked.  
"Sigh, I don't know." I answered honestly.  
"Well, breakfast is ready. Eat up and get changed so we can take you to the hospital."

It's audible, but we can barely hear Barazo say that he can help. Knowing him however, I won't find the answer. I scarf down my food and get changed in a matter of five minutes. Mako insists on coming along, but there's only room for two on Ryuko's motorcycle. We could use the Mankanshoku's truck, right?

"Why won't you ride in the truck?" I asked.  
"I'm not used to it." Ryuko said turning her head away from me.  
"Come on, Ryuko!" Mako said pulling on her friend's leg. "We need to help her!"  
"It's fine, we can walk there."  
"About that, it's 15 minutes away." Barazo said.

A moment of silence lingered for 30 seconds before Ryuko came up with an answer. "Sigh, fine! Give me the keys." With that, we're off to the Kanagawa Hospital in Yokohama; its capital. I feel a bit uneasy, thinking something may actually be wrong with me. What if I'm nearing my end quicker than I thought? I keep my gaze on the open road, avoiding eye contact. Thankfully Mako distracts Ryuko with her terrible singing. I can endure this!

30 seconds later!

Okay, I take that back! She needs to shut up! "Don't lose your way!" I began singing the chorus to "Before My Body is Dry" to drown out Mako's singing. It didn't get her to stop, instead we were singing two different songs and they did not mix well. Not before long, Ryuko lost her mind and yelled. "Can you two keep quiet for two minutes?!" That got us to stop, but I couldn't help to think she's really upset with me. Who wouldn't? I am nothing but a nuisance.

This made the pain worse! _"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts!"_ I kept telling myself this mentally to keep the tears from falling. Thankfully Mako was asleep so she didn't notice my struggle. Her snoring drowned out my heavy breathing and that's saying something. Who knew anyone could snore that loud?

Upon arrival, we park near the Emergency area of the hospital since it is kind of an emergency. Besides, maybe Japan's faster than America? Wait! Japan? How can I understand? Simple, the gem automatically translates the speech and text to English for me. Kinda like in Star Fox Adventures where Tricky's speech is translated so Fox can understand him. Pretty cool!

The three of us enter the hospital and dare I say it smells sterile. It brings anxiety; with all the times I've been in a hospital I still haven't gotten used to that smell. Even though I'm older than Ryuko, I give her the impression that she'll need to talk to the lady who approached us. She just rolls her eyes and pushes me closer.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked.  
"I'm, uh having chest pains and irregular heartbeat." I answered sheepishly.  
"Right this way, are you two with her?"  
"Yes, mam!" Mako saluted.  
"Are we allowed to be with her?" Ryuko asked.  
"Of course! Follow me!"

The nurse escorts me to my room. I didn't like seeing the other patients who are in worse condition than me. Some had broken bones while others were losing their minds. "Please, daddy! I don't wanna go!" a little girl cried. Her tone and pitch to mix with those words cut me deep somehow. I felt like crying myself, but I just shook it off. Ryuko and Mako were behind me so they couldn't see me on the verge of tears.

"Please, change into this gown and I'll be with you shortly." the nurse informed. I shook my head and went to change into my gown. "Uh." I said giving them the signal to turn around. Ryuko and Mako did just that, but Ms. Edgy sighed in irritation. I wonder what's bothering her?

When I finished, I gave them the okay and the two took a seat nearby. Mako shortly falls back asleep and I do a staring contest with the wall. Ryuko remains silent, not knowing what she should say or do. I could tell she wasn't happy without looking. So many thoughts ran through my head; I'm in the presence of two incredible anime characters in the flesh. Why am I not saying anything? Don't I have a thousand questions to ask? I guess I've kinda gotten used to it.

A few moments later, the nurse returned with an IV, blood pressure cup, and some other things I don't know the name of. The IV was inserted into the back of my right hand. Didn't hurt that much since I'm numb to it, literally. Regardless it felt weird to have something foreign in my hand. My blood pressure was 130/96 which isn't bad considering I am in a panic. Then the nurse hooked my up to a heart monitor and we finally got down to business.

"You said you're having chest pains and an irregular heartbeat?" she asked.  
"Yes, it's been going on for about a month or two." I explained. "Ryuko over there is a witness."  
"I see, and it appears you aren't wrong."

The monitor is picking up the odd rhythm of my heart and its rising. I attempt to slow it down, but not by much.

"Are you under a lot of stress?" the nurse asked.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact." I answered. "I don't have a job and my life as we know it is in shambles."  
"Sorry to hear that. What we're gonna do is run a few tests; we'll take some blood, do an EKG, and an echocardiogram. The time between these tests may be 30 minutes or less."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"I'll be right back to get some blood."

The nurse leaves once again with us in silence. How do I break it? The tension between me and Ryuko is almost unbearable. I turn my eyes to her and she seems to be at ease. Almost as though nothing bad ever happened. Knowing this, I decide to speak up.

"Ryuko." I started. "I...I'm-"  
"Don't apologize." she said with a smile. "It's not your fault we're here, right?"  
"Huh? You're not mad at me?"  
"Whatever gave you that idea?"  
"You just seemed so, on edge."  
"Oh that! I'm just wondering if the Life Fibers are not all gone. What if...he's out there?"  
"Senketsu?" Mako guessed. "But he's gone, right?"

I wanted to go over to Ryuko, but I realized I'm hooked up to a machine. This irritated me a little, but whatever! I just wanted to show her that I'm sorry for her loss.

"I know." she said lowering her head. "But he's always gonna be here, right Mako?" Ryuko had her hand over her heart, showing us that Senketsu will always be there. Her friend agreed without hesitation. Smiles were painted on all of our faces which made the atmosphere much better. The monitor could testify; my heart's rhythm returned to normal at 80 BPM.

The nurse returned with some tubes and a butterfly needle to take some blood from me. Ryuko dared to not look along with Mako as she drew blood from me. "Hold still." the nurse said as she injected the needle into my arm. She filled up five tubes with my blood and left to drop them off.

"Well, that was fast." I commented.  
"Let's hope the rest is like that so I can treat you all to lunch." Ryuko stated.  
"Really?!" Mako beamed. "Ryuko you're so cool!"

I smiled and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Why can't life be all about being with those you love and having fun? Modern day life is so demanding; get a job, get a place of your own, and make a lot of money. Without that, you'll die, end of story! Remembering this stressed me out. _"I need to work, get to work, do something or you'll die!"_ were the words that echoed constantly in my brain. My heart rate rose to 120, then to 140 in a snap of a finger. Sweat soaked my hands and my body started shaking.

"What's wrong?" Ryuko asked, taking notice.  
"It's nothing, just stress." I answered, looking at my lap.

My heart rate increases even more knowing she's onto me. The pain in my chest becomes almost unbearable as if my heart is broken. Tears well-up in my eyes, but I resist the best I can to hold them back. Knowing I may not be able to, I turn my head away from Ryuko and Mako.

_"I hope they don't notice."_ I silently wished. Too bad, Ryuko drags her chair close to me and sits down. Mako shortly follows since she always wants to be by her friend's side. I just ignore them, hoping they'll take the hint. Granted, I want this, but I'm not worthy of friendship or love. I deserve hate and slander. Hell is where I should go! After all the sins I've committed, it'd be justice. Yet, why are these two fictional characters beside me? That's right, they aren't real! What they show isn't real, it's all fake! It's pure torture!

"What's wrong?" Ryuko asked, tilting her head to get a good look at me.  
"It hurts!" I cried, putting my hand over my heart. "Yet, it feels right. I deserve this after all."  
"What's she talking about?" Mako asked.  
"It's a load of garbage, that's what!"  
"No, it's fine. This is perfect."  
"Rebekah, snap out of it!" the gem exclaimed.  
"About time you butt in!"

Of course, the two girls couldn't hear him. "This isn't good for your mind, heart, body, and soul. Allow them to comfort you!" the gem pleaded. I tried ignoring his words, but somehow I believe he's right. "Shut up!" I yelled. "I don't deserve to be loved! I'm a total weirdo!" Ryuko placed her hand gently on my shoulder hoping it'll comfort me.

"Those are the kind of people I like." she said in a gentle tone. "Don't be so hard on yourself."  
"Yeah, we all love you!" Mako added.  
"G-guys! You're too kind!"

Mako signals for a group hug and I open up to it. Ryuko embraces me first then Mako follows behind on the left. What caught me off guard was that our (mine and Ryuko's) hearts were physically connected, shoulder to shoulder. I could feel Ryuko's heartbeat against my chest and I'm sure she could feel mine. This lasted for a little over a minute till the nurse came back in to haul me in a different room for my last test. Ryuko and Mako wait patiently for me in my hospital room.

I wonder, am I fused with Life Fibers? Could it have happened when I entered this world? I'll soon find out!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy in the real world.**

The procedure lasted for 30 minutes at most to examine every corner of my heart. What I learned is that I'm not one with the Life Fibers like Ryuko which is okay. It's not like the world is in danger, right? Besides, I have the gem to assist me if the need arises.  
Most of our time was silent, waiting for the results of my blood test to come and then we can leave. It's 11:47 AM so I'm hoping we'll be out before or after 12. Funny thing is, I feel less self-destructive after that hug. Maybe that's all I needed?

My train of thought was interrupted by Mako saying, "Ryuko, I'm bored!" She assured her little friend the we'll be outta here soon and get some food. We're all hungry at this point. We'll most likely go to a McDonald's since there is one close by. I've avoided that restaurant like the plague because the food there is kinda bland nowadays. Having it on occasion like this is fine though. I'm on a diet to lose weight so junk food like chips and snacks are off the menu for me.

With Mako still bored, I try to entertain her with a few jokes.

"Did you ever hear about the teacher who had an eye-patch?" I asked. "I heard they had to let him go, turns out he only had one pupil!"

Mako thought it was funny, but Ryuko just shrugged it off. I had to think of something better, but what? "Hey, uh, how do cells greet each other?" The two had no clue. "Celutations!" Ryuko smiled at that one while Mako was losing her crap. She's an easy one.

"Thank you! So how did the cat get across the river? With a cat-apult!" At this point I was laughing at myself. Laughter is good medicine, it makes you feel good. Ryuko seemed happy knowing Mako was entertained by my dumb jokes. One of which was from a RWBY Chibi episode and the latter two I made up.

The nurse came in at last with the results of my blood test. "Other than having low vitamin D your blood checks out fine." she reported.  
"Heh, heh. Well I do hardly get out of the house so that'd explain something." I said sheepishly.  
"I do advise you get out more or take vitamin D pills. Otherwise, you are free to go."  
"But wait! I can't afford a doctor's bill!" I gasped.  
"Don't worry! My father's insurance will cover it all!" Mako assured.  
"Thanks Mako."

Finally! We're out of the hospital and on our way to get lunch. Mako hopped in the middle seat and I got in the seat next to her. Then Ryuko go on the driver's side which is actually on the right side. For us American's it's on the left. Forgot to mention that!  
As Ryuko started the truck, she felt a sudden chill go down her spine almost as though something bad is gonna happen. She shrugged it off and drove us to McDonald's.

"I have to ask, how can you afford us food when you don't work?" I wondered.  
"I inherited some from my sister." Ryuko answered. "She gave me some for when me and Mako went on our 'date' and I still have plenty left."  
"Does this mean we'll do more shopping?" Mako asked.  
"I'll think about it."  
"Hooray!"

We park in the McDonald's parking lot and make our way to the register. I get a medium fry, some nuggets, and a large coke. Mako gets a large fry, two hamburgers, an ice cream cone, and a large coke. Dang she's going all out! Thankfully McDonald's is cheap. Ryuko orders a small fry, hamburger, and a large water. She's not a glutton like me and Mako here.

When our food was ready, we set up at a booth near a window. It was a nice sunny day, perfect for those needing that vitamin D. Ryuko and Mako sit across from me while I take a whole seat. I'm no stranger to this since my friends Greg and Allison sit in a booth together while I sit in a seat across from them at Steak n' Shake. I love those guys!

Ryuko and I finish our food first since we had the least. Yet Mako was eating rather fast just like me. It's a habit of mine I picked up while watching cartoons and anime. When we finished, we threw our trash away and made our way to the truck. Ryuko had an answer for Mako and it was…

"Let's see what we can do around here."

Mako and I lit up and cheered happily. "YAY!" Ryuko drove us around Kanagawa to see what catches our eye. We stop by a 100 yen shop to see what they have. It's basically a Japanese Dollar Tree, but better. They had some interesting nick nacks here and there along with some candy and toys. It was rather crowded so I naturally knocked some things over, but I am a bit fat on both ends.

Our next stop was a women's clothing store. I'm not a clothing person, but I've found some respect for it after watching Kill La Kill. Seriously, I did. Mako gathered a ton of outfits to try on for all of us. Poor little girl got buried in them, but it turned out to be more comedic than anything. The three of us tried on all the outfits Mako picked out and left with only a handful. The price rounded to 75,000 yen which isn't bad since they were having a sale.

Making our way downtown, we come across a park with cherry blossoms in bloom. It was such a beautiful sight! The pink petals floating wherever the wind blows them, then the smell of spring to add to it was heavenly. Just enjoying each other's company under a sakura tree felt relaxing. Much better than being in a sterile smelling hospital.

Mako fell asleep on Ryuko's shoulder while we stayed awake, watching the sakura petals fall. This is a good opportunity to actually talk to Ryuko with Mako asleep. Though her snoring is kinda loud. I thought I slept a lot, but it seems she beats me.

"What made you stay with Mako?" I asked.  
"Hm? Well, I had nowhere else to go." Ryuko began. "Mako kept on following me and she was kind enough along with her parents to let me stay with them."  
"I see. Do you like being there?"  
"Of course. It may not be the prettiest looking home, but it sure feels like home."  
"I got it. I feel the same way with my home, only when _he's_ not around."

Ryuko was confused. Who am I referring to?

"Huh?" she said, of course confused.  
"My dad." I said in a dreadful tone. "He doesn't mean to act the way he does, work will do that to you. Especially if you're in your sixties working at a restaurant."  
"Act in what way?"  
"His anger gets the better of him. When I was younger, my dad verbally abused me for crying. Since then, I hid my tears from everyone."  
"So that's why you acted strange."  
"Yeah, sorry for being a burden."

I hug my knees and bury my face in them. I try not to cry or make a scene because no one needs that. Ryuko looks slightly saddened, unsure of what to do at this moment. Mako is still asleep after all this by the way. It'd be cold to leave a human in misery, but sometimes they'd rather be alone. Do I in this moment? I don't care either way, but a part of me wants Ryuko to come closer.  
I'm in front of them on the grass near a sakura tree that's still releasing petals to the wind. I shouldn't be such a crybaby! I'm a loser with no job or talent other than doing nothing or ruining other people's lives. They hate it when I find actual enjoyment in a franchise, tell me to stop with whatever it is I'm doing. It's heartbreaking! Can't I be happy for once in my miserable life?!

Mako wakes up, seeing me curled up in an absolute sorry state. She crawls over and nudges me a little. I take a peek and see her smiling face meeting my mess of a face. I try to keep composure and not lose myself to sorrow. But any word or action can break me at this point.

"What is it?" I asked rather annoyed.  
"Did Ryuko make you cry again?" she asked.  
"No I didn't." she answered. "She made herself cry."

At this point I'm fed up with being a dead weight so I get up and leave.

"Where are you going?" Mako asked.  
"Home, away from you." I said trying not to cry.  
"But why?"  
"Because you don't need me. I already caused ya enough trouble so it's only fair if I take my leave. Now get me outta here you stupid rock!"  
"Not with that attitude I won't!" the gem retorted.  
"Ah, stop treating me like a child! These two don't need me pestering them till I fulfill what it is you want me to do. But if you won't do that, then end my life and erase everyone's memory of me."  
"I can't do that!"  
"AND WHY NOT?!"  
"It is not God's will. He wants you to live."  
"I don't give a crap! This is justice, this is righteous!"  
"Ryuko?"

You'd think everyone was looking at us, but they aren't. Well, not all of them anyway. Ryuko was standing there, trying to fetch for the right words to say to me. She's never dealt with a person in this state before. The only thing she knew to do was get in front of me and say something.

"You're not stopping me, Ryuko!" I said rather angry. "Just go along with your friend!"  
"No!" she firmly said. "I refuse to hear anymore of this self-defeating bullcrap come from your mouth! It's not justice or whatever! If you think this helps you or us in any way, it doesn't. This only hurts the people who care for you."

Her tone of voice was enough to shatter me to pieces regardless of what her words meant. "I'm sorry." was all I could say. Mako came from behind and hugged me. "It's okay, we still love you!" she said cheerfully. I attempt to smile at Mako's gesture, hoping it'd help the tears stop. Ryuko puts her hand on my left shoulder and smiles. "Come on, let's go while there's still daylight."

We continue to look around for anything interesting. On our way back to the truck, we spot an ice cream stand serving sakura flavored ice cream for the occasion. Mako drags us over there without hesitation and Ryuko pays for the three of us. It had an interesting and delicious flavor. I managed to finish mine as we made it back to the truck.

Driving through town, we spot an odd location that almost looks haunted. It's known as the Anata no Warehouse or Kawasaki Warehouse. The theme is post apocalyptic like most big time series such as The Walking Dead in the states and Attack on Titan in Japan. Walking in, we thought we encountered some hidden base. However, the crowd of people here gave it away that it's some kind of attraction. Still, Ryuko felt satisfied like she's finally getting that adventure she wants. Ever since she defeated Ragyo and ridded the world of Life Fibers she's had no way of dispensing her excessive amounts of aggressive energy.

"Ryuko, what is this place?" Mako asked.  
"I remember seeing YouTube videos of this." I commented. "It's some kind of...attraction?"  
"Whatever it is, I love it!" Ryuko said rather excited.

The dark, gritty scenery made me feel slightly uneasy. But I still admired the time and work the construction workers put into this building. When it comes to any form of art, I do my best to admire it unless it's meant to harm someone. Nowadays people are overly critical and spoiled. When and how did we lose our sense of admiration?

Going up the stairs, we find what appears to be like underground Coruscant from Star Wars. Ah that takes me back! There's lines of UFO capture machines, a bar, and a food court. Mako and I naturally examined the machines for anything fun to win. One carried Rilakkuma plushies which Mako took interest in.

"Can I try Ryuko, please?" she begged.  
"It's only 100 yen a try." I added.  
"Fine, you can have 1,000 yen but no more than that." Ryuko said taking out some yen coins.  
"Yay!"

Mako puts in 500 yen giving her an extra try. Her first attempt only moved the bear slightly. It seems it's not payout yet. What's "payout" you may ask? Payout is when people put in enough money for the claw to firmly hold onto the item the person desires. It's programmed into most machines. I learned this from Kawaii Arcade Masters on YouTube, check them out! I learn a thing or two from them.

After Mako's six tries, she still hasn't won the Rilakkuma plush. With the last five coins, she gives it her all. The plush is near the prize hole, but it'll take some careful consideration to win it. With that, I attempt to help Mako out.

"Try lifting it with the right claw since it's near the hole." I suggested. She tries just that, but it doesn't work. With no other option, she tries again and wins it.

"Hooray! I won, I won!" Mako cheered.  
"Great job, Mako!" Ryuko praised.

Even though she won, Mako still had four tries left. With them she tries to win a second one. To her surprise, on the last try she won another Rilakkuma on payout. Knowing she has two, she gives one to Ryuko.

"This one's for you, buddy!" Mako said handing the second one to Ryuko.  
"Oh? Thanks." she said accepting the gift.

I didn't think Ryuko would, but how can you not accept a gift from someone like Mako? She's really grown on me over the time I've been with her. Some people are like that in real life; it took time for some of my friends to become my best friends and I couldn't be happier.

With it being close to dinner, we all decide to return home for some of Mrs. Mankanshoku's mystery croquettes.

"Tell me, is life good?" the gem suddenly asked.  
"I guess." I said, thinking of all the hell that exists inside me.

Life can be good, but at times it can be bad. It's good when I get to be with my loved ones and have fun. It's bad when you need money to survive or find work to get money. A lot of people are hurting from mental trauma, stressed from the demands of modern day society, and scared of how others will see them. Many have tried to make a name for themselves to only become a fool. Dare I name some? Well, I can name one; me! I thought I could somehow do something awesome, but no, all I do is whine and complain.

Yet, I'm somehow loved by these people who do not exist and even by some who DO exist. Why? Do I really have something to offer, other than my petty existence?

After dinner, we all decide to go to bed. It's been a long day for me, Ryuko, and Mako. Each of us take turns on getting a shower, of course I make sure the guys don't peep on Ryuko otherwise they'll get a serious beating from me.

Once all of us finished preparing for bedtime, we make ourselves comfortable in our futons. I turn my attention to Ryuko who's facing the other way, talking to Mako about something. I waited, but then decided to fall asleep. I shouldn't bother her anymore than I have. Tomorrow is their first day at Rinne High school after all!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hate repeating myself, but I serenely apologize for not updating. I've been busy in the real world for once. Anyway, enjoy :)**

I wake up to two empty futons. I must have slept in, it's almost 11AM. Mrs. Mankanshoku arrived with some French toast and milk. "Ah, you're finally awake." she said happily. "Don't worry, I saved some food for you." I mechanically take the plate and cup, then proceed to consume it all in less than five minutes. Mornings aren't my thing, getting up is a chore let alone living.

The Mankanshoku family were gathered in the next room. I attempt to say a friendly "hello", but it comes off as annoyed. At this hour my voice isn't strong enough to carry much emotion. I make myself scarce in the bathroom, but also keep an eye out for any peeping toms. You know how the guys are around here. Before I even change, I look around and see the boys trying to sneak a peek. I give them the death stare and attempt to crack my knuckles to act tough. Thankfully they got the message and ran with their tails between their legs.

Once I finished getting myself ready for the day, I go to Ryuko and Mako's room to decide on something to do. I could sleep the rest of the day until they show up, but that'd be boring. My sense of adventure wants me to explore the town we've moved into. With that in mind, I go and ask Mrs. Mankanshoku if it's okay for me to "take a walk". She seemed okay with it so I wander around town.

The sun was shining, not many people were out walking like me, and the sky appears to be clear. A few blocks down, there's a used bike shop that doesn't seem to get many customers. Such a shame. On the road to my right, there's a mom with her six year old son who's admiring the sea glistening from the sun's light. It made me feel alive to see all of the lively people about. Not one appeared to look like a bum or drugie unlike in my town where no one has the decency to brush their teeth, take a shower, or wear street clothes. Seriously, I see people in their PJs at Walmart and Kroger.

"Your mood seems to have improved." the gem noticed.  
"Yeah, it's nice to see people who look and act decent around here." I commented.  
"I understand. But know that every place has its own fair share of weirdos."

He's not wrong. But there are places with only a handful of weirdos, in other words, criminals, drug dealers, prostitutes, and perverts. They are human too and need love just like everyone else, and I'm not talking about the errotic love. The kind of love I want is what friendship can offer or from a family. Romance isn't my style, never has and never will be.

Walking for about a half an hour got me tired so I rest on a bench. The gem gives me a bottle of water for free since it's a necessity. I look up and see clouds coming in. Maybe it'll rain or just be cloudy in a few hours or less. My awareness of the weather came from Nami who is the Straw Hats navigator. I'm no weather wizard, but I can take notice of some weather changes and predict it at times.

The surrounding area is kinda quiet aside from the cars that drive by every so often. Hardly anyone walks by here, it's kinda nice. But I do miss my new friends.

"I wonder how Ryuko and Mako are doing." I said, leaning back on the bench.  
"You miss them?" the gem asked.  
"Yeah, they're a really nice bunch."  
"Thinking about them is keeping your heart in rhythm."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I can read your physical and emotional being. Much like Senketsu."  
"Well, that's convenient."

Thinking about my loved ones puts me at ease, for the most part anyway. Knowing I can carry them with me in my heart makes me feel less lonely. But I can still feel alone at times when I forget this truth. I enjoy the company of those I love, unless it's a project discussion. When it comes to work, I prefer to handle that myself for the most part. If I need help then I'll ask, but don't force it onto me when I don't need it. That annoys me! Especially if someone gives me countless requests like I'm going to do every single one when I clearly have projects of my own.

A few moments later, still exhausted, a lady sits on the opposite side of me texting someone. She's white with a little tan, blonde hair with hints of black at the ends, brown eyes, skinny, and is wearing a turquoise tank top with white jeans and brown boots. I attempt to not make eye contact and ignore the fact she's right next to me. My breathing however, was kinda loud since I was still tired and my heart was acting up again.

"You don't sound too good." the lady commented.  
"Yeah, just tired." I said, trying to not remain open for conversation.  
"I see. You from around here?"  
"No."  
"Neither am I. I lived near Honnouji Academy before it sank. That girl in red and black sure made herself known."

I act like I don't know what she's talking about by ignoring her. It's rude, but I don't want to volunteer too much information to a stranger I barely know.

"You're quiet, aren't ya?" she asked.  
"I guess I'm just not feeling too chatty." I replied.  
"If you're trying to act cool, it's not working."  
"I'm not. Just being honest."  
"I like honest people. Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Ashlyn."  
"Fair enough, the name's Rebekah!"

We shake hands as a way of building a bridge for a future relationship. Yeah, I doubt this one will last long.

"Well, Rebekah. It was nice meeting you." Ashlyn said, as she got up.

"Likewise." I nodded.

She made her leave and so did I. The clock nearby read 12:45 PM, only a few more hours until Ryuko's out of school. That girl had an ominous aura about her, maybe it's because she looks like my ex-friend? I don't know. Whatever the case may be, I shouldn't be making a big deal out of it, along with my stomach aches. I need to eat less so I can remain in shape. Over the years I've lost weight, but I'm still fat.

"You hungry?" the gem asked.  
"Not one bit!" I pouted.

My stomach says otherwise though. I sigh and enter the local ramen shop. It was a rather small, humble restaurant with a few tables and booths for people to enjoy their meal. The floor had a light brown and white checkerboard pattern which complimented the color scheme; brown and white.

I order chicken flavored ramen with some veggies because I need those in my diet. Who doesn't? Remember kids, eat your vegetables. It's good for you! What isn't is eating too fast, like me. I gained this habit by imitating it via cartoons and I'm always in a hurry.

"Slow down." the gem insisted.  
"I can't." I said with a mouth full of ramen. "What if there's something out there?"  
"That girl seems normal to me, she's probably in business."  
"Possibly, or she could be plotting something."  
"You think too much."  
"Well, you run your mouth like a certain gecko I know!"

I legitimately know someone who runs his mouth like Gex. I'm guessing it's because he's lonely? Don't know, don't care at this moment. All I care about now is keeping Ryuko safe. Speaking of which, I wonder how she's doing?

Meanwhile at Rinne High School…

Lunch is almost over for Ryuko and Mako which means it's almost time for class. The kids who finished are playing what appears to be Dodgeball on one side while the other side has kids finishing their meals. One girl in particular is sitting alone with a Rilakkuma plushie. She's got freckles, braces, glasses, the typical nerd. An easy target for bullies and speaking of, a few guys in black walk up to her. The one with blue hair takes the plushies away from her while the guy with red hair and guy with yellow hair watch.

"Give that back!" the girl pleaded.  
"You mean your doll?" the bully asked. "What are you, five?"

The guys join in laughing, then proceed to assault the girl by punching her in the face. Ryuko ain't having any of this, she walks up to them ready to kick their butts.

"Hey! You got a problem with her?" Ryuko asked getting the gang's attention.  
"Just who do you think you are?" the red guy asked.

Ryuko glared at them, waiting for the right moment to wipe them out. The trio crack their knuckles in unison and proceed to attack. But Ryuko took them out in a split second. Mako cheered for her friend to realize that the teacher noticed and reported all involved to her office.

Mako waited outside the door, hoping Ryuko will not get a detention or worse, expelled. When she opened the door, the girl let out a sigh of relief knowing all is well.

"I'm off the hook" Ryuko said smiling. "But if I get in trouble again...well I don't want to think what happens after that."  
"You were amazing, Ryuko!" Mako cheered.  
"I second that." the nerd girl said. "Uh, thank you for helping me back there."  
"It's no problem. I hope you're not injured."  
"No, not really. You saved me from the worst of it."

The bell rang, sending all the students back to class. Seeing the nerd girl made Ryuko think of me because I'm one myself. An oddball in a sea of flesh, but easily forgettable.

Back at the Mankanshoku family's home, Mataro returns with a TV that actually works this time. The last one had nothing but its shell. Sukuyou returns with groceries, a bit more than usual since the store was having a sale. I'm guessing it was a 7-Eleven or Family Mart, those are common in Japan.

The boys, including Guts attempt to snag a snack from her before dinner, being the good mom she is gives the guys a good smack.

"Come on, we're starved!" Bataro begged.  
"No food until dinner is ready, okay?" Sukuyo ordered.  
"Yes, mam!"

At this point it's 3PM and there's nothing more for me to do other than wait near the school for Ryuko and Mako. That's what I do, sleep near the building until the students leave. As I lie on the cold concrete, my mind begins to wander off to a familiar place. Death always seems to live next door to my brain somehow; it reminds me of how painful life is. Happiness and friendship are but fleeting illusions.

My oxygen is cut off from me as the angsty emotions take over. Even though I could hardly breathe, it felt okay. I welcomed it as it was almost comforting. The pain felt good somehow.

"Rebekah?" the gem said, trying to get my attention.  
"Yes?" I answered reluctantly.  
"Stop focusing on the darkness. It's not good for you."  
"But it feels real. Unlike the fake, fleeting emotions like love and joy."  
"Life isn't all bad, it has some good in it."  
"Agreed, but that too is an illusion."

The gem was aware of where I was allowing myself to wander, but he could do nothing to stop me. I was being reminded of how friends will betray and use you to their liking. Not to mention the good feelings come and go unlike the bad ones, mainly sorrow.

The bell rang the all-to-familiar tune used for schools in anime. Students were allowed to leave, but one that approached me was not a student. The white attire, the somewhat freshly cut black hair. Could it be? Satsuki Kiryuin!?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Been busy yet again! Moving and now I has a job! Now onto cringe worthy fanfiction!**

I quickly get on my feet and muster up the courage to say something to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for my sister to get out of school." she answered.

"I'm waiting for her too."

Satsuki finally caught on that I know Ryuko. That gal means a lot to me, even though she isn't really real. My life back home could be better, but I do have friends who care in spite of my social anxiety and emo episodes. Sure, I feel overwhelmed at times when around them, but I know I need to find my inner potential and shine like all the other stars in the sky.

But I'm getting off topic. Back to the story!

"You know Ryuko?" Satsuki wondered.

"Yeah, you're lucky to have a sister like her." I said with a stupid big smile of a serial killer.

"Uh, thanks."

Ryuko and Mako finally walk out the school building and notice us. I wanted to say or do something, but I felt heavy and tired. I heard nothing but mumbling as my focus turned to my thoughts. Stress made my body shake more than an N64 rumble pack, knowing I'll be returning to reality anytime soon. A tap on my shoulder made me jump and it was Ryuko.

"Come on, let's go." she said smiling.

"Oh, right." I said returning a fake smile.

I thought she'd notice something off about me, but I guess not. Why am I feeling like this? What is there to be stressed about? Maybe it's because I fear something new outside my comfort zone? Anyway, we ride on the back of the Mankanshoku's truck and Ryuko and Satsuki make idle chit-chat. Meanwhile, my mind races with countless questions, making my inner voice stir.

_"I'd rather sleep and not be awoken. I want to be alone, not disturbed. I wish to be genuine, not fake. Give me pain if it's all I'll ever feel." Brokenness is often glorified as it reminds us of where we were, but some of us, myself included, dwell in the shadows. It's familiar, it's genuine unlike the fake sunlight that fades when all goes to hell. Maybe...just maybe...if I…_

_Thump!_

The truck abruptly stops at our destination, causing me to awake slightly from my inner monologue. Satsuki is apparently gonna stay for dinner since she's free at the moment. During the whole time she was there, no one acknowledged my existence. I did talk a bit, but I kept a low profile as my heart is in a toxic state. Just as one of the good scriptures goes, "Out of the abundance of the heart the mouth speaks." I dare not let anyone know of it. The gem will know, but I don't care.

"Why are you so downcast?" it asked.

"You should know." I said changing into my pajamas.

"Go on and let Ryuko know. I'm sure she'd understand and comfort you."

"Right, I'd rather not let a faker know how I feel."

I'd rather sleep and not wake up. My real life is pushing me to my limits, it's almost unbearable. Combined with my chest pains, depression, and anxiety; I'm left to rot in it all. It makes me wonder if my morals are all wrong. Maybe I should just end it all, quit this game of life and move onto its sequel.

Ryuko and Mako walk in ready to hit the sack. I keep to myself, hoping they won't notice what I'm hiding. Mako is loud and cheerful, even at this hour. Still, it didn't make me smile. Nothing did. I just want this painful cycle to end. Why is this gem torturing me? It takes me to places I can never stay at, lets me meet people I can never be with, and lets me experience what I can never in the real world. Then I'm left with a false sense of hope, that maybe I can have adventures and friends that won't stress me out. Sure, I've had adventures on earth that were a blast, but those days are over.

"Goodnight, Ryuko." I say before I shut my eyes.

"Goodnight." she responds.

I turn around and silently cry. The snores of the others will hopefully drown out any noise that I make. Sigh, perhaps this suffering is justice. If only Eve didn't eat the forbidden fruit, then none of this would be happening. I wouldn't have to suffer, work to earn my keep, be a good steward, or follow a moral compass.

At almost 3AM, I get up and avoid the minefield of sleepers to make my way to the bathroom. To make sure the boys aren't peeking, I scan the area and the cost is clear. After I'm done, I go to the kitchen to get a knife and quietly exit the home.

"What are you doing?!" the gem asked.

"Ending this story! It's gone on long enough!" I cried. "Who'd want to continue hearing me cry over and over?"

"You're going too far!"

"Don't get in my way!"

I stab myself at full force, but a hand stops me. Yep, it's Ryuko. The gem called her even though I told him to not interfere. When the shock ends, I push her out of the way and attempt to stab myself again only this time Ryuko stops me with her whole body.

"Why?" I cried. "I want to die and no one will let me." Instead of letting me go, Ryuko holds me a little tighter, but uses one hand to throw the knife away.

"Stop pretending to care for me! That stupid rock of mine has manipulated your emotions."

The girl shook her head. "He only called me to come save you." she answered. "That's all. My emotions are real and so are yours."

My body collapses on its knees, trembling from emotional stress. Ryuko kneels down and puts her hand on my shoulder. In this silence, the gem enters her mind, plotting a way to end this toxic mindset of mine.

_"I want you to show her just how important she is."_ the gem stated.

_"How?"_ Ryuko asked.

_"By ripping her heart out."_

_"Seriously?! She'll die!"_

_"I won't let that happen, I promise! This action will remind her of something special."_

_"If you say so, but what if this doesn't work?"_

_"It will. Now follow my lead."_

The gem gains control of my body, allowing Ryuko to complete this task appointed to her. She doesn't fully understand, but she trusts this rock enough. Besides, she doesn't have any other plan in mind.

"Ryuko? What are you doing?" I ask fearfully as she unbuttons the chest area of my shirt.

"Trust me, Rebekah. You'll be okay." she assured.

Ryuko flattens her hand and at full force stabs it through my chest. Her hand reaches for my heart and pulls it out. One thing is certain, it's normal looking compared to Ryuko's. Oddly enough, I didn't feel any pain, only shock. The heart in her hand is beating fast, but she doesn't let it go.

"Huh? I'm not dead?" I said still in shock.

"So, this is what a normal heart looks like?" Ryuko said rather surprised.

"Not much different, only yours is shiny. So why did you do this?"

Ryuko closed her eyes, wearing a determined smile as if she knows why.

"I want you to remember that you are important." she began. "Not just because you came from another world, but because you have potential. If you truly believe every human should be loved, then why not you? You're human too! You have a heart that feels joy when around the people you love, and feels pain when something goes wrong. It's obvious that you're in pain, otherwise, you wouldn't by trying to kill yourself." She pauses, trying to find more words to say. Ryuko knows and understands the depth of my pain, especially after seeing me attempt suicide twice in one night.

"Don't rob me or anyone else of the chance to know you. Sure, I've met many scumbags, but you aren't like them. I can tell; your heart proves it!" Her words and actions compliment each other as if it were planned. Well, no duh! This is fanfiction! Anything is possible!

Ryuko puts my heart back in my chest and I see no wound on it. But I can still feel her hand on my heart as if she's still holding it. She holds my shivering body, trying to calm me down. "Thank you." I managed to say through my sobs. You'd think after 20 plus years I'd be past my emo phase, but no, I'm still a cry baby who at times replaces her brain with her heart.

We let go and head back to bed without a word. Once we sit down on our futons, Ryuko gives me a reassuring smile before dozing off.

The next day, Mrs. Mankanshoku gets a phone call from the hospital about me and I'm diagnosed with premature ventricular contractions (PVCs for short) meaning I have extra heartbeats which explains the abnormality. The doc ain't too paranoid so they let me be unless something really bad happens.

With nothing to do, I take the same route and bumped into Ashley. She's wearing an odd attire; it's black with some kind of red glow that's barely noticeable. Is it Life Fibers?


	7. Chapter 7

"What's with the getup?" I asked, trying to not sound suspicious.

"It's my work uniform." Ashley answered.

"Where do you work?"

"At a clothing store."

"Where at?"

*beep beep*

"I'm gonna be late! Bye!"

Was that a means of escaping, or just coincidence? Something is up, I know it. But how can the Life Fibers be back after being eradicated from the face of existence? It doesn't make sense! All I know is, I'm going to track her down.

I take the alleyways to avoid being seen while still keeping an eye on her. The walk there is absolutely tiring! Wherever she works, it isn't a hop, skip, and a jump from where we were.

When I arrive, it really is a clothing store on the outside, but what about on the inside? I step in and I'm greeted by a man in a white suit. How generic! I just ignore him and look around. The racks of clothing looked fancy and were pricey. I examine the clothing for any signs of Life Fibers, but I couldn't find any traces of them.

"Hey there!" Ashley shouts cheerfully.

"Hi, I just came to look around and see where you work." I said sheepishly.

"I know the prices are high, but you get what ya pay for."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Before you go, this necklace has been around the store for years and hasn't sold so I'm giving it to you."

"Is that legal?"

"The manager gave it to me, but it doesn't suit me. Try it on!"

I put on the red pendant necklace and the gem rests perfectly on my chest. That's how I like it; anything longer would feel a bit weird to me.

"It looks great on you!" Ashely exclaimed.

"Thanks! I like it!" I said honestly.

"I'm glad!"

"Well, I'm off. See ya!"

I wave goodbye to her and find a place to rest. Looking at the pendant, it appears the gem is a ruby. Maybe garnet? All I know is, it's red. I took it knowing it's impossible for Life Fibers to be dormant inside a rock. Besides, I like my jewelry. Thanks Rouge!

Dark clouds start forming so I run back home as fast as I could without getting wet. But that couldn't be avoided. Sukuyo prepares lunch for me; mystery croquettes. Surprise, surprise! Afterwards, I rest until Ryuko returns from school. I feel tense when there's nothing to do because my adult life made me a workaholic.

"I don't think that gem looks good on you." says the white gem.

"What? You scared this thing's gonna replace ya?" I asked.

"No, it's just that I have a bad feeling about it."

"I do too, but this may be the key to finding my purpose here."

Sukuyo calls for me because there's someone here for me. Did Ryuko come home early? No, motorcycles aren't allowed near the school premises. So, who could it be?

"Satsuki?!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see that necklace of yours." she said holding out her hand.

"Why? Is it dangerous?"

"I don't know, but please let me see it."

That's odd, what's her problem? Does she know something I don't? Oh well, I unhook the chain and hand it to her. Satsuki examines the gem closely, looking for something I'm uninformed on. When she attempts to remove the gem from the necklace, a thread prevents her from doing so. Upon further inspection, the thread is made of Life Fibers.

"I-impossible!" Satsuki exclaimed. "But how?!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This gem has Life Fibers in it, and it appears to be connected to you."

It seems that when I put on the necklace, the gem attached itself to me via Life Fibers. Slowly, but surely, Life Fibers are infiltrating my body. But why would Ashley give that necklace to me if she knew that gem contained Life Fibers? I'm not that important! I'm just a self-insert Mary Sue that no one cares about. That aside, what is Ashley and her company planning?

"I've seen people all over wear these." Satsuki announced. "Now I know why; this girl and her company wants to control the world with Life Fibers."

"It's Ragyuo all over again!" I added.

"Indeed. We need to inform Ryuko on this matter."

"She's still in school though."

"Then we'll wait."

2 hours later…

When Ryuko and Mako return, Satsuki explains what's going on. Sad to say, I'm a victim of this stupid plan of Ashley's company. How they were to implant Life Fibers into gems is beyond me.

"That's incredible, but scary at the same time." Ryuko admitted.

"So is there a way to cut the thread?" I asked.

"The Scissor Blade would work, if I still had it."

"Great! I'm going to die because my body can't handle Life Fibers."

"Maybe Ryuko can use her teeth?" Mako suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work."

Could the gem do something? I mean, he's saved my sorry, worthless butt countless times. Maybe he can re-create the Scissor Blade? I attempt to summon said blade using one wish from the gem by reaching inside from the top and pull my hand back out. The white light blinds us for a moment, but then we see the crimson half of a pair of scissors blade.

"It worked!" I cheered. "Here, I trust you with it more than anyone." Ryuko takes the blade, then holds the pendant of the necklace, and cuts the thread connected to my chest. While the necklace is off, the thread of Life Fibers remains.

"What do we do about that?" I asked.

"I could try pulling it out, but it might kill you in the process." Ryuko said.

"Just pull a little and if it hurts, I'll let you know."

She agrees with the plan and decides to remove the final thread. Ryuko starts out slow, almost too slow for my liking, but I can tell she's scared. The girl's sweating bullets, afraid that she'll kill me. "Keep going." I encouraged. Though I can feel the thread wrapped around my heart; if not removed with care, I could die. Thankfully, Ryuko knows what she's doing and slowly removes the thread.

"Done!" she said wiping her brow.

"Thanks! Glad to know I won't become a Life Fiber monster." I said, nervously laughing.

"Right…"

It then dawned on me; Ryuko is filled with Life Fibers. Whoops!

"N-not you Ryuko! You're not a monster at all! In fact, you're an angel!" I spilled.

"Exactly!" Mako agreed.

"You guys…" Ryuko said kinda blushing.

Mako and I collectively embrace our friend, showing that we do care for her. She's precious to us! Everyone in this house loves Ryuko very much. Heck, a lot of anime fans in my world sure do.

While this moment is touch and all, there's something we need to do; free the other people with those pendants. Once we do, we can confront Ashley and her company. There, we will figure out what's going on.

**A/N: Yay! Things are moving along! Sorry for the long hiatus, but I've got a life outside of fanfiction. Don't worry though, I plan on finishing this story before the year ends.**


	8. Chapter 8

Me, Ryuko, Mako, and Satsuki go around town to find people wearing these red pendants. Unfortunately for us, just about 90% of the population here wears them. How are we going to extract these from everyone in time? Let alone one by one!

"What if we destroyed the pendants?" I asked.

"Good idea!" Ryuko said, feeling confident in my plan.

"Finally! A good idea!"

We stop some random girl with the pendant and tell her the truth about the necklaces. The girl is surprisingly on board with us, so Ryuko removes the necklace by cutting the thread and then smashes the pendant to pieces. The Life Fibers from the woman's body dies, meaning our, well, MY plan worked. Jk, I take no credit. Still, it was overwhelming with nearly everyone wearing them. There just HAS to be a faster way we can get rid of these pendants!

"Ryuko, this is all my fault." I cried.

"No, it's not!" she protested. "We'll get through this, I promise!"

Just as she was minding her own business, Ashley takes notice of us destroying her plan. She didn't want to have to resort to this, but it seems she has no other choice. "If you want things done right, do them yourself," she uttered. Ashley rushes to the back of the store to obtain an oddly familiar weapon and suit. When she showed herself to us, we were shocked to see this chick wear an outfit similar to Senketsu while wielding a blantaint copy of the Scissor Blade.

"No way!" Ryuko exclaimed. "Senketsu! Is that you?!"

"Dream on, loser!" Ashley mocked. "This is my take on your pathetic excuse of an outfit! When I push this button, everyone wearing those pendants will be MY slaves!"

"Yeah, maybe if you can push it before I grab it." I taunted.

Those words would bite me the moment Ashley pushed said button. Now the remaining people wearing those red pendants are under her control. We can't simply fight them, can we?

"I guess this is where it ends," I sighed. "Ryuko, we're gonna have to tear our way through."

"But I no longer have the Scissor Blade!" she added. "How are we-"

I hold out the white gem and summon the blades; Ryuko gets the red one and I get the pink one. As much as I despise Nui, this is my best form of attack towards the Life Fiber infused people. With a minor slice to the Life Fiber coat, we can set them free.

"Heh, here we go!" Ryuko smiled.

"Don't lose your way!" I sang, while following Ryuko through the sea of people.

Mako, her parents, and Satsuki kept an eye on us from afar. If anything should come at us unnoticed, they'll hallar. Swinging my sword around a swarm of enemies felt like a game of Hyrule Warriors or Dynasty Warriors (which I haven't played, but it's the same game without the Zelda coat of paint). One by one, they were returning to normal. Ashley or Ashlyn just stood there watching, but what for? Does she assume that her minions will do the work for her or does she have another plan in mind? Whatever the case may be, we just might have this in the bag.

Once the streets were clear of Life Fiber foes, Ryuko and I paused to catch our breath. I was tired, but the adrenaline kept me from succumbing to weariness.

"And here I thought you had given up hope," the gem commented.

"Ryuko reminded me of something important;" I smiled. "In spite of how abnormal I am, I am human with a heart and soul. I deserve to be loved, right?"

"Right! Now let's put an end to this pathetic reboot of Honnouji Academy!" Ryuko shouted, while extending her blade at Ashley.

She painted this devious smile, as if she hadn't lost. But we just wiped out her entire army! What more could she have in store?

"You play the part well, Ryuko Matoi." Ashley said, walking towards us. "It's a darn shame your mommy and daddy aren't here to see you in your final hour."

"Come again?!" Ryuko growled. "I doubt this is where I die, lady!"

"Precisely! We're after all, the main characters!" I boasted.

Ashley laughed maniacally at our conclusion to this mess. "It doesn't matter who's who, everyone has an expiration date." I felt tense, the air was so thick you could cut it in two. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to move an inch.

"True, but I'm not about to expire today!" Ryuko yelled, swinging her blade at Ashley. She counters the girl's attack and with a hard knock in the right direction Ryuko's blade flies out of her hand. Satsuki rushes to her sister's aid and takes the sword to point it at her foe.

"What's this?" Ashley asked, grinning with malice. "You think weapons are used for threatening?"

"No…" Satsuki answered.

Time had stopped for a moment, then she swung her sword at Ashley. But she evaded the attack, stole the blade from her by breaking her wrist, and left a painful cut in Satsuki's abdomen. Instantly, Mako and her parents rushed to help bandage her up. Still, it left Ryuko and I in a daze. The wound looked ugly, fatal in fact. My friend resorted to her fists to obtain the Scissor Blade back. The girls' strengths are nearly even, but one is more real than the other's.

"You leave my family alone!" Ryuko growled.

"Hmph! You call those losers family?" Ashley mocked. "They're poor and run a shady business."

"Why don't you do something?!" the gem asked in panic.

"I don't know what to do!" I cried. "I'm just the self-insert Mary Sue no one cares about."

"I thought we made it clear that just like everyone, you have a heart," the gem said. "Don't lose it to despair! And especially not to those naysayers in your mind!"

"Fine! I've had it with them anyway!" I growled. "Hey, ugly! You've got something on your face!"

I take a swing at Ashley's head in an attempt to behead her, but I only leave a cut on her right cheek. "It was pain!" I added. Ryuko reaches for her weapon and snags it while Ashley is in shock.

"Okay, pal! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" I said, grinning with determination.

"I think I'll take what you call, 'the hard way'!" Ashley answered, with a slice of her bootleg Scissor Blade.

Ryuko defends against it while looking for a potential weak spot. I'd pass on my blade to Satsuki if she wasn't injured because Lord knows I can't fight a real sword battle two on one. Unless…

"Hey, Ryuko! You good at dual wielding?" I asked.

"Never really tried, but I could use an extra hand!" she admitted.

"Don't worry, I will protect you," the gem assured.

I took a deep breath and engaged into the fight. My tactics were more defensive because I fear one wrong move can be fatal. But neither of our attacks were getting us anywhere. Ryuko's mind was occupied with Satsuki's injuries which made her focus on the battle hazy. As for me, I'm just an amature. There's no way I can pull off any of the sick moves the cast of Kill La Kill can. But as we fought our way through, a glow covered our bodies.

"Are you seeing this?!" I asked.

"Yeah, but let's keep fighting!" Ryuko shouted over the noise.

"A simple change in brightness won't affect the outcome." Ashley smirked.

The story however, begs to differ. As we got brighter, our movements got faster and we were able to blow our foe away, literally. Her artificial outfit and weapon are no match for the real deal. But what's with this glow? Suddenly, we hear a familiar sound echoing in our ears.

"Is that your heartbeat?" Ryuko asked.

"I think so, and I hear yours." I added. " I can tell because yours is normal."

"What difference does it make?!" Ashley growled. "You will pay for foiling my plans!"

This was it, the moment of truth. One last attack at full power will decide the fate...in the next chapter-jk we're wrapping it up here, dear readers! So, Ryuko and I race towards our foe with everything we've got. In the blink of an eye, our weapons strike Ashley out. Her outfit is no more and her weapon has shattered.

"SEN'ISOSHITSU!" we shouted in unison.

Ashley was down for the count, all that's left is to have her arrested. While we wait for that, Ryuko and I run over to check on Satsuki. She's lost a lot of blood thanks to that weapon; in spite of it being a counterfeit, it did a number on our friend.

"Will she be alright?" Ryuko asked.

"I think so, we were able to stop the bleeding." Barazo informed.

I could tell the poor girl was in distress seeing her sister like this, so I wrapped my arms around her. Mako hugged Ryuko from her right, bringing our friend to tears.

"Thanks, you guys," she said, putting her arms around us.

In just a few short moments, Satsuki was coming to. At last, she was awake and alive. When she took a moment to gather her thoughts, she realized that she was in a fight with Ashley.

"Don't worry, we took care of her." I smiled. "And we'll take you to a real doctor!"

"Hey! If it weren't for me, she'd be dead!" Barazo barked.

"He's got a point," Ryuko nodded.

Sirens wailed in the distance as three police cars made their way down the street. A handful of cops hauled Ashley into the car while giving her a change of clothes. It was a miracle those dudes didn't suffer major nosebleeds, such professionals! I salute to you!

Now that it was all said and done, what's left? I felt whole after accomplishing this, but at the same time, I felt sad knowing I had to go. Every adventure I embark on must meet its end, one way or another for I know more await me in the near future.

"Now that your purpose has been fulfilled, it's time for you to go," the gem informed.

"Ryuko, thanks for putting up with me." I said, taking a bow.

"Y-you're welcome, but you weren't any trouble at all." Ryuko smiled. "Just remember, you aren't below us."

I nodded. "I'll try, but it'll take time for me to get in that habit." I admitted.

"I know you can do it!" Mako cheered. "And remember Ryuko will always be in your heart!"

"Thanks for taking the words out of my mouth, Mako." Ryuko smiled.

With a lighter heart, I firmly embrace Ryuko one last time before I return home. No matter how many of these crazy adventures I go on, I always find myself in danger of falling deeper into despair. But in the end, I find the light at the end of the tunnel. It further reminds me that those stories of good conquering evil are true. Buzz Lightyear was right, evil never wins and it never will. Even in death, I win because I'm on the side Jesus is on. I may be a weird, over the top fan girl, but I know for a fact that I am human and deserve to be treated as such. Same goes for you, dear reader. You are human with a heart, mind, body, and soul. A will of your own so you can decide what road you wish to travel on. You can be a blackhearted evil, a brave hearted hero. We are all that we are! You decide! And I think I'll stop referencing songs before I'm sued.

Until next time, God Bless and I'll see ya in the next fic! Out with a Yang!

**SOOOO SORRY! I broke my promise of finishing this last year, but life happened. Knowing I hadn't finished this fic in a few months, I decided to wrap things up the best way I could. Hopefully you enjoyed it, had a laugh, or found something to add to your cringe compilation. Either way is fine because is a place where we can dream of anything within the fictional realms. Anyway, I'm sorry and I'll try to not make empty promises again. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
